Dangerous Liaisons
by CaptainPowerless
Summary: Nyssa-al-Ghul and Oliver are looking for the person behind Sara's death. Unbeknownst to them someone else is just using them for their own gain. Will they be able to find the person behind all this? Will they be able to avenge Sara's death? (This is the Olyssa chapter I am supposed to write in my other fic.) Rated M because I am a hormonal teenager.
1. chapter 1

_Read until end_

 **A/N:- I know I have been gone for a long time, but I have been busy last month. Even now, I would not have been able to update for few more days if I had not fell down from stairs.** _Yup, I am a clutz_ **. Now, I am on bedrest for some time and I used this time to write this chapter on my smartphone.**

 **I have written this story instead of an Olyssa one-shot in my fic Arrow: New Alliances.**

 **This story is different than others because of a number of reasons. In this chapter I did not put any restraint on its length. So it is lengthy. I decided to post it as a seperate story. And this chapter is the result of a plot bunny, which I had in my mind for quite some time. I have always wanted to read a Damien Wayne type arc fic in Arrow. I could not find any, so I decided to write one myself. Well it is not exactely a Damien Wayne arc story. In this story I am just laying the foundation for that fic. If this story gets positive review, I will definately write the fic.** **Today is 1st May and I intend to finish this before 10th May.**

 **Now onto the story. It follows the canon until Season 3 premier.** **After that I removed Olicity, added Olyssa, some reality checks and an un-bitchy Laurel.** **While my Laurel is still a little bitchy, she will get her redemption by the end of this fic. In this fic, Ray Palmer became CEO of QC, but as Oliver is a major shareholder in QC he got position in board of directors. So, Oliver may not be CEO but he is not broke. Go to next chapter.**


	2. Heir's arrival

_"Do not waste your time_

 _and energy in arguing with_

 _some dumb moron, just say_

 _Fuck you and move on."_

 **-: by Shakespeare's distant relative**

Olyssa

Oliver walked down the stairs of the mansion, dressed in a business suit. He had meeting with some investors. He barely got some sleep last night, because of his 'late night escapades'. He heard Thea talking to someone. He saw her talking with a raven haired woman. The woman's back was towards Oliver. Even if Oliver could not see her face, there was something familiar about the woman. He could feel it in every fibre of his being that he had some sort of connection with the woman. He made his way towards them.

"Good morning, Speedy. Who is your lovely, friend ?" Oliver asked Thea

The woman turned towards him and said," Hello, Oliver. It's been a long time."

Oliver just stood there shell shocked looking at one face he had never thought he would ever see again. He barely managed to say, " Mei?"

"No, Oliver it is me Shado."

"No it can't be. You died. I saw you die. You died right in front of my eyes." Oliver said overwhelmed with emotions, not caring if Thea was watching the whole interaction with a confused face.

"No, I didn't die. I was killed, because I trusted you. I loved you, Oliver but you chose Sarah over me. I was killed by you. My blood is on your hand. You destroy everything and everyone you touch. Me, my father, your father, Tommy, your mother and Sarah they all died. You couldn't save anyone of them. You failed us, Oliver! You have failed us."

Suddenly they weren't alone anymore. Oliver looked around him and saw Yao Fei, Tommy, Moira and Sarah standing there. All of them were yelling the same thing.

" _You have failed us, Oliver. You let us down!"_

 _"You have failed us, Oliver. You let us down!"_

 _"You have failed us, Oliver. You let us down!"_

 _"You have failed u..."_

"No." Oliver woke up with a scream. He was drenched in sweat, his heart pumping at a furious rate. He realized it was just a nightmare. He woke up and saw time on the clock. It was 4 in the morning. He knew he was not getting anymore sleep tonight so he decided to go to bunker to blow off some steam.

 **Oliver's POV**

I entered the lair frustrated and angry. It has been almost one month since Sara's death, but still I was no where near to find any clues about her murderer. Few days ago, we got a lead in the form of Simon Lacroix, but that turned out to be just a dead end.

I was angry at myself for not being able to protect her, I was venting out that anger on the criminals, something that Diggle and Felicity did not approve. I had stopped killing after Tommy's death, but Sara's death had made me more brutal in my dealings. I even had a long argument with Diggle and Felicity because of that. They had left and told me that they will come back only after I got my mind back in place. To make matters worse I also had a fight with Laurel over her desire to carry on Sara's legacy as Black Canary.

 **Flashback**

After fight with Dig and Felicity, I was very frustrated and in mood of beating the crap out of someone or something. Roy was the only person who was still with me. I had sent Roy home, because I wanted to be alone at the moment. I was in lair alone, looking for targets to pay a visit that night when Laurel entered the lair. I could see that she was having a hard time accepting Sara's death.

She walked upto me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and tried to comfort her.

After few moments Laurel broke the hug and said," I want you to train me."

"What do you mean train you ?" I asked curiously.

"I want you to train me to become Black Canary. I want to carry on my sister's legacy."

"Laurel you do not have to wear a mask to help this city. You can help people through your job as lawyer. This life that I live, it is a dangerous one. Whoever walks this path is destined to be doomed. I am sorry, but I will not knowingly send you on a path that only ends in despair. After seeing Sara's dead body I realized that the road I am walking upon ends at door of death. Yesterday it was her, one day it is gonna be me. But I do not want you to suffer the same fate."

"You do not understand, Oliver I feel weak because I could not save my sister. She was shot with arrows and thrown from the roof a building right in front me. I want to make sure that no one else loses their loved ones."

"Okay, I understand what you feel. But I can't help you."

Laurel looked at me with anger and said, "No you do not understand Oliver. You do not know what it feels like to be so helpless. You have no idea, what does it feels like to be unable to save your loved ones, when they are dying right in front of your eyes. If you are not gonna help me, then I will find someone else."

She turned around to leave, but I caught her hand and said,"You have said enough. I know, what it feels like to be helpless. Both my parents died in front of my eyes and I was not strong enough to save them. I am not gonna let you wear a mask because I do not want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Oliver. I do not need you to watch over me."

I was already on the edge because of this argument with Dig and Felicity. I simply did not have energy to deal with Laurel's stubbornness. I said in a very harsh tone, probably a little more than necessary,"Dammit Laurel, Don't you understand. Sara was a hundred times better fighter than you. Was able to defend herself ? Huh, tell me Laurel." I continued "You are hiding the news of her death from your father, saying that his weak heart won't take the news well. Now, tell me. If something happens to you, what will I say to him? If not about anything else, atleast think about your father. Me and him may not be best buddies, but I respect him enough. I do not want to be the reason behind both his daughters ending up dead. I am not letting you be a vigilante. Even if I have to break our friendship, I am not gonna let you wear a mask."

"That's it then. I will do it myself. Goodbye, Ollie. Burn in hell." With that she left, leaving me alone in the lair.

 **Flashback ends**

So, with everyone but Roy leaving, I had been going into field alone. It felt like old times, when I was not buried under Diggle's or Felicity's expectations of me becoming a good hero. I know that I can never be one, but I tried. And it ended in Sara dying.

 **At Bunker**

I stripped off my shirt and started beating the crap out of a training Dummy with escrima sticks. I have been blowing off steam and venting out all my anger for hours. I noticed someone's muffled footsteps behind me. I turned around carefully and stood in a fighting stance. I saw Nyssa standing there.

She was aiming an arrow at me. She said in her full ' Daughter of Demon voice,"Where is Taer Al- Sahfer?"

I did not know what to say to her. I looked down, too ashamed of myself for not being able to save Sara and said,"She is gone. I am sorry. I couldn't save her."

"No, you are lying. It can't be. Tell me the truth. Where is she ?" Maybe Nyssa did not want to believe what I had said. But this defeated, tired and ashamed look in my eyes told her otherwise. She did not know what else to say. She lowered her bow. I looked at her carefully looking for any sign of weakness in her. But she refused to cry or show weakness in front of me. She just took a moment to collect herself. She asked," How did it happen?"

"She was on a rooftop with her sister. Someone shot her with black arrows. She took three of them and fell from the roof. Laurel brought her here, but it was too late."

"Any idea who was behind it."

"Nothing. We had a lead, but it turned out to be a dead end. I have nothing to offer you. And what exactly was she doing in Starling? Was she here to visit her family or she was sent by league."

"She was on a mission in the city."

"That suggests her target was also her killer. "

"Agreed. Except it wasn't a target, Sara was in Starling to confirm rumors. Whispers really, that

an enemy of the League was here." Nyssa explained.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Malcolm Merlyn. We think that he's alive." Nyssa said bluntly.

I openly gapped at her. A lot of emotions suddenly rushed through me. The man who was responsible for death of my father. The man who put me through five years of hell. The man who also happened to illegitimate father of Thea. The man, I thought I had killed was still alive and maybe involved in Sara's death.

"That is not possible. I killed him with my own hands." I said

"I did not say he is alive. I said that League got a tip by someone saying otherwise. And this information was sent by your own mother, Mr. Queen."

My mind went numb. I did not know what to say next.

 **End note-: I know this is not much, but I am just getting started. I am sure you guys are gonna like that.**


	3. Revelations

**Oliver's POV**

I just couldn't understand that if Mom knew Malcolm was alive, why would she hide it from me. She knew my secret. She knew I took him down once.

I did not show any shock on my face. I tried to maintain a calm facade, but I knew that I was failing miserably. Nyssa saw it, but chose not to comment.

"You have any proof of him being alive."

"Maybe Sara found something, maybe that is why she was killed. She was living in League safehouse in city. I am going there, to see if I may find something."

"I am coming with you. Just let me pick my gear."

"Suit yourself."

 **Third person POV**

 **At League Safehouse**

Oliver and Nyssa were both going through every inch of the safehouse. Nyssa found a bag, hidden carefully under the bed. She grabbed it and called for Oliver.

Inside the bag was a can of peaches. Both of them stared at it for some time, remembering the woman they both cared about.

Oliver continued looking inside the bag. He found a camera and a memory drive.

Oliver while holding the drive in his hand said, " Let's get back to foundry, maybe this drive will tell us if Malcolm is indeed alive."

Nyssa said nothing, she just nodded while still looking at the can of peaches.

 **At Foundry**

Oliver booted up the computer and inserted the drive. He clicked on drive to access it. A pop window appeared asking for password. Oliver mentally cursed. Normally, password protected devices never gave him a problem, because Felicity was there. But now she is no longer a part of his team. He turned around to look at Nyssa who was standing, with her back against the wall and simply staring at a corner.

"Nyssa." Oliver called for her. But Nyssa was spaced out and didn't hear him. He called her name again, but this time he practically yelled.

"Eh... What?" Nyssa asked, while magically pulling out a knife out of nowhere.

"This drive is password protected. Do you have any idea, what she could use for password?"

"Yeah, she mostly used sara69nyssa as her password." Nyssa said, not paying much attention.

Oliver went a little red at hearing the password. He saw the lack of reaction on Nyssa's face. He knew that either Nyssa did not understand the meaning or she was really good at hiding her reaction.

He shook his head and tried to pay attention to task on his hand. He typed the password and pressed enter. Indeed the password was correct. He opened the drive. There were a lot of folders in the file, but a particular folder with name 'Queen' caught his eye. Nyssa saw that Oliver had opened the drive and walked towards the computer and stood there.

Oliver opened the folder and saw the pictures of Thea. Oliver could tell that these pictures were taken after Thea had left Starling after their mother's death, because of Thea's short hair in the pics. He couldn't understand that why on the earth would Sara have his sister's pictures. He knew that even Nyssa was wondering the same thing. He kept scrolling down and what he saw froze his blood. It was a picture of Thea and Malcolm eating food at a diner.

"Why would your sister go out to eat with Merlyn after all he had done? And why would she hide it from you?"

Oliver wondered if he should tell Nyssa, the truth about Thea's parentage. If he told her, maybe she will hurt Thea to get to Merlyn. But she will find it out one way or another. If that happens, she won't trust him and will likely declare a war against him and this city. He was maybe a survivor, but he didn't want a war with the League. So, he decided to tell her the truth.

"Malcolm is Thea's biological father. But my sister has nothing to do with all this. Now, if you or anyone else from the League goes after my sister then I will forget that you meant something to Sara."

"I assure you Mr. Queen if your sister was not involved in Sara's death then she has nothing to worry about. But if she was, then I will forget that you also meant something to Sara."

"I know my sister better than you or anyone else. I know she can never do something like this. I trust her completely."

"You may trust her, but does she trust you. She hid the fact that Merlyn was alive from you. And what are the odds she was not manipulated by Merlyn into doing something. We all make bad decisions when we are emotionally vulnerable. Now, it is the time you face the reality Mr. Queen."

Oliver didn't say anything because in his heart he knew that Nyssa was right. First his mother hid this from him and now his sister. His sister, whom he loved more than anything else in world. The sister, who was the only living family he was left with. It hurt him that Thea would choose a monster like Malcolm over him. He didn't want to argue with Nyssa, so he said," So, what do you suggest we do? "

"When was the last time you talked to your sister?"

"A few days ago."

"Do you know where she was?"

"She said she was at Cort Maltese."

"Tomorrow I am going there. You are more than welcome to join me. If you want to come, meet me at Ferris airstrip at 8 am sharp. Do not be late, Mr. Queen."

After Nyssa had left Oliver sat on ground, overwhelmed by emotions. He knew that his sister could never be involved in plot of taking someone's life, but he didn't trust Malcolm. He knew how cunning Malcolm was. What if he made her to be involved in Sara's death? He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He dug up his phone from pocket and dialed Thea's number.

The phone kept ringing, but Thea didn't pick it up. A prerecorded message by Thea, to leave message was playing. Oliver ended the call and dialed again. This time after few rings, Thea picked it up.

"Hey, Ollie what's up ?"

Oliver felt relief after hearing his sister's voice.

"Nothing. I just wanted to check up on you." He spoke in really sad voice. It was then, when Oliver realized that he was almost on the verge of crying and maybe Thea heard his broken voice.

"Hey, you alright. You sound a bit sad. Did something happen?"

For a moment Oliver felt like yelling and asking Thea why she chose to be with Malcolm rather than him. He wanted to ask her why she didn't trust him. He wanted to ask her if she know anything about Sara's murder. But he refused to let his emotions rule him. He said," I miss you, Speedy. I miss you very badly. I feel very lonely. You know I feel like everybody just keeps leaving me. Tommy, Mom , Sara and now you."

"Hey, I didn't leave you. I am myself trying to figure things out. I don't know what has changed there, that make you feel that way. But I know that one thing has not changed, the fact that we are family and you are the person I love and trust more than anyone else."

"I know, Speedy. I am sorry if I make you feel bad. I just miss you and want to see you."

"Don't worry Ollie, I will be back soon. Now I gotta go. It was really nice to have a sibling talk you know. Goodbye Ollie, take care."

Oliver threw the phone to his side and remained seated on ground, thinking about all the events, that had been happening lately. He had burned bridges with almost all of his friends. He didn't feel guilty for fighting with Diggle and Felicity, but he felt guilty for messing things up with Laurel. Laurel was still grieving and was angry. He knew that if something were to happen to Thea, he would feel the same way. He should have tried to make her see things rationally by talking as a friend, instead of just lashing out at her. He made a mental note in his mind to talk to her and apologize to her. His thoughts then drifted towards Nyssa. When he had first seen her, for a moment he thought it was his former teacher Talia standing in front him. Both of them have an air of command and fearlessness around them and he can't deny the similarities in their personality and appearance. If he didn't know any better, then he would have thought that these two were sisters. He admired and respected Nyssa for being a great warrior. He had never seen her showing any sign of weakness. She always presented herself as strong and invulnerable. But Oliver knew beneath this stony facade, there is a kind heart.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the sound of foundry door opening. He saw Roy climbing down the stairs.

Roy saw his mentor sitting on ground. His face was without any expressions, but he could tell something was bothering Oliver.

"I met Cindy today. I was in the Glades this evening. She asked me about Sara. If I had heard something from her lately. I simply said that we have not heard from her since she left with Nyssa."

Oliver just gave him an approving nod.

"Hey, what's up with you? You are really quiet."

"Why are you still here, Roy?" On seeing the look on Roy's face, Oliver continued. "I mean Felicity and Diggle both think I am some lunatic or a psychopath. I know you don't have stomach to kill or torture someone. But yet you stood by my side. I wanna know why you didn't leave me too ?"

Roy taking a seat beside Oliver, spoke ,"I grew up in Glades Oliver. I have seen criminals and dirtbags evading the clutches of law. I have seen them making innocent people suffer. I know that sometimes the hard way is the best way. John was a soldier. I can bet that he had killed people who may not deserve it, but they were killed just because the US government ordered it. I am not a hypocrite like him. This is my city and I am ready to go to any length to protect it."

Oliver felt a bit of proud on his protege. 'Thea had really chosen a nice guy' he thought. Thea's name suddenly reminded him of his ongoing problems.

"We have a problem. Nyssa is in town." Oliver said.

"As if we already were not in enough trouble." Roy said, his voice dripped in sarcasm.

"At the moment she is not the problem, Merlyn is."

Upon Roy's confused expression, Oliver told him everything that he and Nyssa had discovered. After he was finished, both men just sat in silence. Roy was the first to speak," Okay it is a lot to take in. So, Merlyn is alive and your mom and Thea both knew it, but both of them hid it from you. And Nyssa thinks that maybe Merlyn was behind Sara's murder. So what are you going to do about Merlyn. I mean now that you know that he is Thea's father. Do you think that you can make yourself to ... er. ..you know ?"

"kill him? I honestly myself don't know. When Tommy was dying, he asked me if I had killed Malcolm. I lied to him to spare him grief. I felt guilty for that everyday. Now, that I know he is biological father of Thea, it just makes it even more difficult. I have never felt so helpless before."

"Do not worry, Oliver you will find a way out. You always do. Now tell me, are you taking me with you, tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't go there without my wingman." Oliver said jokingly. Both men let out a sad chuckle.

"Go home, Roy. Get some rest and pack your stuff. We are leaving at 8 am tomorrow. Meet us at Ferris airstrip."

"Yeah, I will go. You should get some sleep too." Roy said, while standing up. He left Oliver sitting there alone.

 **Next morning**

 **Ferris Airstrip**

Oliver and Roy both reached at about 7:50. They both were carrying a bag which contained their weapons, hoods and some other clothes. They saw Nyssa already standing there in front of a plane, waiting for them. They made their way towards her.

"I am surprised that you are not late, Oliver. Sara said that you were never on time for anything." Nyssa commented. Indicating towards Roy, she continued, " I see that you brought your protege." Then motioning towards the door, she say," Shall we? We will discuss the plan inside."

They entered the plane and get seated. Oliver and Roy were both looking at the interior of plane. They could tell that league was not much into luxury, by seeing the simple interior of plane. Both then, shifted their attention towards Nyssa waiting for her to start discussing the plan.

 **End Note-: I know this fic feels a little rushed. But I am on timetable on this one.**


End file.
